sanchezpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The fall of Fort Sanchez.
T'he fall of Fort Sanchez' '''Events leading up to the fall- '''After Larry's Las Vegas bloodbath blast battle Larry returned to his hometown in El Salvador and met Pedro a criminal taco vendor and while eating a very spicy special taco Pedro discussed a great taco train robbery with Larry, Larry on the end of his rope after the Vegas events was in need of sweet sweet cash and being a dangerous heroic wildcard accepted. After Larry and Pedro assembled a heist crew of ex-racer and perfecto getaway driver Martin D. Sugar, a top notch hacker named Simon Savage and a tough no nonsense guy Rowdy Ringo Gringo the taco robbery was all set. The next day when the Mexican sun rose and Mexican drug cartels invaded the streets the taco heist crew geared up and put their plan into action, avoiding numerous thieves and drug dealers and homeless people the crew made their way to the Mexican train tracks and played strip poker until the train arrived. As you could guess Martin Sugar won and got everyone to strip of course Larry was the most dopest guy there I mean there's no competition, anyway after a nice not awkward game of strip poker the taco freight train arrived and the crew like Mexican ninjas infiltrated the taco train station but upon infiltrating Simon the super hacker discovered the taco train was owned by Dixon corporations. After this shocking revelation it was a setup! Dixon's right hand man named Mark Meatler MD attacked them wielding a swordfish and while the team retreated and escaped Simon was captured and dragged away to be tortured with a burnt taco, Larry wanting to go back was suddenly betrayed by the Mexican betraying hombre Pedro luckily Martin and Ringo Gringo saved Larry's life and the last of the heist crew hopped aboard the taco train and took it for a joyride. After a vicious taco train battle between the heist crew and Mark Meatler's black hawk chopper that had a sausage cannon the train derailed and exploded wasting 100's of innocent taco lives, after the crew was presumed dead the real lively heist crew came upon a small abandoned Mexican town happily named Texico town and the crew remained and rested there for a few quiet days while avoiding Dixon assassins and Mexican cops. After resting up and avoiding extreme danger the heist crew uncovered a huge secret taco factory. '''The discovery of the SS taco supreme- '''After the discovery of the secret underground taco base the heist team explored and while establishing creepy atmosphere and while the crew was trying to set up special effects and spider webs Larry discovered the goldmine...the SS supreme taco. After the fantastic discovery of the SS Taco supreme submarine the heist crew made the super secret taco lab their new base and Texico their new hometown. '''SS Sanchez taco supreme- '''After the creation of the Sanchez cartel Larry led his Sanchez family to the SS supreme and the Sanchez's set up camp and base there populating the Texico hometown and soon the town became very populated attracting unsuspecting tourists who get robbed as soon as they set foot in Texico but above all....Texico was a free and lively town for all the criminals and all the free men! Now under new management and law Texico city was peaceful until the taco bandit himself Pedro returned and after a short business meeting Larry drowned Pedro in a tub of taco ingredients finally killing the taco betraying bandit but in turn causing a turf war and expunging any chance at peace for Texico. '''The Dixon Invasion After Larry dispatched of the menacing Pedro Pablo a chance at peace was lost for Texico, while Larry blamed himself for not overcoming his murderous urges and revenge motives Larry prepared for war...it was cool Mexicans vs uncool Mexicans the battle of the century! After Larry assembled his team of Mexican avengers, a drunk guy who couldn't shoot straight, a race car driver arrested for several DUI's and a Mexican hitman with a split personality Larry had his team of broken crazy people, that being the best team assembled in Texico history.